


'this is your favourite song, right?'

by nymeriahale



Series: prompt fills [18]
Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/nymeriahale
Summary: They’re on the coach when George hears it, his song - his andOwen’ssong, filtering through the bus speakers. Owen’s in charge of the music for the journey - George turns to him, eyes wide.
Relationships: Owen Farrell/George Ford
Series: prompt fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/396019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	'this is your favourite song, right?'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the prompt: 'Owen makes a playlist for George please ‘this is your favorite song, right?’', and is set in U20s.
> 
> I will be posting 10 of my prompts fills at a rate of two a day - I apologise in advance for the notification emails! I actually filled 33 prompts in total, of which I now have a complete [tumblr masterpost](http://fordfarrell.tumblr.com/prompts-masterlist) if anyone is interested in reading more of them. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction and as such nothing is to be considered implied or insinuated about real life rugby players.

They’re on the coach when George hears it, his song - his and _Owen’s_ song, filtering through the bus speakers. Owen’s in charge of the music for the journey - George turns to him, eyes wide.

“This is your favourite song, right?” Owen asks - not quite true, but he knows Owen knows that, knows from the glance at the seat in front of them that he’s protecting their privacy as best as he can. “I made you a playlist,” he smiles, shy.

George opens his mouth, though he’s not yet sure what he’s going to say to that.

“Aww!” comes the interruption, Elliot’s head popping up from behind the seat in front of them, before George can decide. “You made him a _playlist_! Faz!”

And that attracts the attention of everyone in a two seat radius, everyone calling out compliments and criticism.

“So romantic, Faz!”

“What is this, the 90s!”

Owen will never hear George under all of this - George can barely hear their song, anymore. So he leans in, kisses Owen - he keeps it showy, dramatic, for the sake of the lads. But he also puts a hand on Owen’s thigh and squeezes.

The squad don't catch that, under the catcalls. That’s something just for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I can be found on [twitter](http://twitter.com/nymeriahale) and both my [main](http://nymeriahale.tumblr.com) and [rugby](http://fordfarrell.tumblr.com) tumblrs, and would love to hear from you either there or in the comments! I hope you enjoyed and that you and yours are safe and well :)


End file.
